Question: If $x \circledcirc y = x^{2}+2y^{2}$, find $1 \circledcirc 0$.
Explanation: Substitute in $x = 1$ and $y = 0$ to get $1^{2}+2(0^{2})$ Simplify the expression to get $1$.